My Affairs
by Yankees01
Summary: Sequel to Family Affairs... Jane is back in the spotlight and now she has to get her own affairs in order. Will John or Phil come back for round two? Char: OC, Punk, Cena, AJ, Drew, Sheamus, and others.
1. Back

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**This is the sequel to Family Affairs... hope you like it. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the story. **

Jane POV

I sighed as I looked around. I was going to the memorial service for Drew's mother that the WWE superstars were having before the show. I had become very close to Drew since I had taken a desk job in Connecticut. He was also one of the only people who knew that I had stayed with the company. Beth, Stephen, Stu, Drew, and April were the only people who knew, and I was glad for that. I didn't want everyone knowing because I still wasn't ready to deal with John. I knew that Phil still asked about me, but I was glad that April hadn't told him where I had disappeared… I still couldn't face him either. He had hurt me so much with Amy.

"Ready, lass?" Drew asked me and I smirked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked him. He smirked, but he definitely didn't have the spark that he used to have. I knew that it might come back eventually, but I wasn't sure because I knew how close he was to his mother.

"Come on." Stu said as he and Stephen came into the room. I took Drew's arm and we walked out to the arena. I wasn't shocked when I saw a few stares. I was glad when people immediately started to talk to Drew. I stood by Stephen… I still felt comfortable around him.

John POV

I was shocked to see Jane with Drew. I thought that she had disappeared after she left me in Tampa. I felt rage and pain come back to me once I saw her, but I also still felt love.

"She's still here?" Randy asked me and I shrugged.

"First time I have seen her too." I admitted and he nodded.

"Well, there's your answer, John… the Scot bedded her." Nick (Dolph) said as he walked by us. I was pissed and I knew that I needed to talk to her. I saw her looking around, and I knew that was probably trying to avoid me.

I finally saw her disappear for a minute and took my opportunity. I waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Nice to see you again." I said and she looked surprised to see me.

"You too." She managed to say and started to walk past me. I caught her arm and pulled her to me.

"We need to talk." I said and she looked at the floor.

"I have nothing left to say." She whispered and I squeezed her arm. She gasped and looked up at me.

"I have lots." I said and she nodded.

"I need to get back." She said and started to pull away, but I stopped her.

"I just didn't think that you would go from me to that." I said and she pulled away from me. She was sending me a dirty look as she walked away. I knew that wasn't how I wanted it to go, but at least I knew she was still around.

Phil POV

I got here late thanks to a stupid traffic accident. I knew that they were doing something for Drew. I wasn't close to him, but I couldn't imagine loosing my family. I got to my dressing room and I could tell that something was different tonight. I walked in and Amy followed me. We had been having problems and I honestly didn't want her here tonight.

"I'm going to talk to people." She said and I waved her off. I really didn't care.

"Hey, Phil, you ok?" a voice asked me and I looked up to see Kofi.

"Yeah, Amy is somewhere." I answered and he nodded.

"Hope she doesn't find Jane." He said and my head shot up.

"What?" I asked him.

"Jane…she's here tonight." He said and I was confused.

"How?" I asked because that's the first question that my brain could process. I was shocked that she was here.

"She's still with the WWE. She came with Drew." He said and I was still in shock.

"I gotta find her." I said and ran out the door past him. I honestly had no idea where to look, but I had to at least try. I still had so much to tell her.

Jane POV

I was surprised at how many people remembered me. They were all talking to me and telling me how much they missed me. I was walking with April to catering when we turned a corner and ran into Amy. I didn't expect to see her here.

"Hey." Amy said and I gave a small smile. April just nodded; she didn't like her either.

"I am surprised that you are here… who's bitch are you?" she asked me and I smirked.

"No one's… I still work here." I said and she looked surprised.

"Well, good luck, Phil is still mine." She said and I nodded.

"Go ahead… I don't want him back." I said and I knew that I was partially lying. He still felt like the one that got away.

"Good, because he just used you… he just needed a rebound from Beth." She said and I nodded.

"So, you are his rebound from her?" April asked and pulled me away from her. I smirked and was glad that April had said something.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled.

"I have been hearing they are having problems." She said and I nodded. I had heard the same.

"I just want him to be happy." I said and she smiled at me.

I was just glad when we made it catering without any more problems.

Phil POV

I hadn't found her and I was getting frustrated. I needed to see her. I had won my match and I just wanted to find her. I walked back into my locker room to find Amy making out with Ryan (Ryback).

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled at them. Amy broke apart and Ryan looked relieved to be caught.

"Phil…" she was saying.

"GO!" I yelled and they both left.

I collapsed on the couch both pissed and relieved at the situation. I couldn't believe that she cheated on me, but also because she was gone. I still hadn't found Jane.

Jane POV

I was talking with Kofi when Amy came huffing past us. I wasn't surprised, but I had to wonder about Phil.

"You can have him back." She said as she walked past me.

"I will go check on him… he doesn't need another fine." Kofi said and I stopped him.

"I can go." I said and he looked at me strange.

"What? I have already faced John… it can't get much worse." I said and he laughed. He told me where he was and I nodded. I was surprised that my feet carried me faster than they should have. I took a deep breath and gave a small knock.

Phil POV

I was done showering when I heard a knock at the door. I figured that it was Amy begging me to take her back. I pull on some sweatpants and yanked open the door.

"What, whore?" I asked and tried to pull my words back as soon as I said them when I saw that it was Jane. She smirked and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sure you thought that about me too." She said. I still wasn't sure if she was real or if she was even talking to me. I reached out and ran a finger over her cheek.

"I came to see if you were ok." She said and I nodded.

"Well… I'll go." She said and turned to walk away. I was still in shock. I reached out and stopped her. I pulled her into the room and pushed her against the door.

"Phil…" she was saying as I pressed my lips against hers. I wanted to make sure that if this was my one chance to see her that I was going to make the most of it.

**A/N: Please review**


	2. Production

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I am glad that everyone likes it. **

Jane POV

I was surprised when Phil kissed me, but I couldn't lie and say that I missed it. He had the softest lips and the lip ring added another demention to the kiss. I moaned as he deepend the kiss by placing his head on the back of my neck. I slipped my hands up to his chest.

I finally pushed him away and looked into his hazel eyes. He looked just as confused as I was after that kiss.

"Jane…" he was saying.

"No… no, you don't get to just walk back into my life and do that." I said as he sighed.

"I just didn't know if I would get another chance to do that. I wasn't sure if you were going to disappear again." He said and I pushed him away. He took a step back, but didn't take his eyes off me.

"You still have Amy." I said and he smirked.

"No, she was in here making out with Ryan. I am done with her." He said and I felt bad for him. I knew that he deserved to be happy. I got ready to say something when Kofi poked his head into the door. I was glad that he had interrupted. I didn't really know where this could go after that kiss.

"Jane, Stephanie needs you asap." He said and I nodded.

"She's in the production truck." He said and I walked out there.

Drew POV

I hadn't seen Jane since earlier. I knew that she had seen John, but I wasn't sure if he had cornered her somewhere. I wanted to know where she was at; I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Have you seen Jane?" I asked Kofi.

"Production." He said and I nodded before walking out there.

I found her with a headset on and running things.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Stephanie fired the production director and here I am." She said and I nodded. She looked completely at ease with the headset on. She was giving orders and fixing problems. I smiled and hoped that Stephanie would bring her back. I knew that she secretly missed it.

I hung out with her the rest of the night and waited for her to get done.

"So, when do you want to come back?" Stephanie asked her and she smirked. I nodded, because I knew that she needed to do it.

"She means yes." I said and they laughed at me.

"Yeah, do you want me to just start now?" she asked Stephanie.

"You are still good at reading my mind." Stephanie said and she nodded.

"Come on, travel buddy we are getting a drink." She said and to me and I laughed. I needed a drink as well.

We got into the car with Stephen. We were all going to the hotel to meet others. I knew that we all wanted to go out tonight for different reasons.

"Did everything go ok with John?" I asked her and she sighed. I saw Stephen look at her in the rearview mirror. I knew that he still cared for her as well.

"Not really, but I am just going to have to deal with it." She said.

"Maybe he will be an adult." Stephen said and we were all laughing.

We all got there and met up with a few more people. I was surprised to see Kofi and Phil showing up, but I figure that it was because of Jane. We all decided on a bar that was next to the hotel.

"To your new promotion." I said and everyone looked at us.

"What promotion?" April asked Jane.

"I'm officially producer of Raw again." She said and everyone cheered. We all hated the new producer.

We were drinking and dancing. I was actually glad for the welcomed distraction. I had a few too many drinks and Jane took me back to the hotel. She put me in my room and I fell asleep for the first time in a long time.

Phil POV

I saw Jane coming out of Drew's room and she smiled at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded after a moment of thought.

"If you think there is anything left to say." She said and I nodded. She followed me and I smiled as she walked into the room.

"Come on, it's still nice outside." I said as she walked out there with me.

We were over looking the city and she looked beautiful. I caressed the side of her face as I tucked some hair behind her ear. She gave me a small smile.

"I won't lie, Phil, you hurt me." She said and I sighed.

"I know, babe… I regret that." I said as she smirked.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"I miss you. I want another chance." I admitted to her.

"What is the status of you and Amy?" she asked me and I cringed hearing Amy's name.

"She cheated on me? Doesn't want me? It doesn't really matter. I don't want her." I said and she nodded.

"Are you sure about that? I mean I want you to be sure." She said and I sighed. I knew that was coming from the fact that I had left her for Amy the first time.

"I'm sure, Jane." I said and she nodded.

"I can't just walk back into this." She admitted.

"Fine, but will you at least consider it?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said after a second of thought.

"Would you come with me to Chicago on our next days off?" I asked her. She laughed and looked at me to see if I was serious.

"I want to spend time with you and I promised Scott that I would be at the ROH show there." I said and she nodded.

"Won't your friends think it's weird. I'm pretty sure you didn't say nice things once we broke up." She said and I looked down.

"I didn't blame you. I couldn't, because I left you." I said and she nodded.

"Good to know." She said and I looked at her.

"Please?" I asked her. I wasn't above begging.

"Fine." She agreed after a second.

"I'm glad." I said and she nodded.

"Night, Phil." She said and left my room. I stood there for a second before going to bed. I was happy.

Jane POV

I was at my room when someone pushed me into the room and shut the door. I turned around to see John. My night just got a lot worse.

**A/N: Please review**


	3. John

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Major Adult Content... skip if it makes you uncomfortable.**

Jane POV

I looked at John and I could see something different in his eyes. They weren't friendly towards me at all. I knew that he would have something to say, but I hoped that he wouldn't put his hands on me.

"Leave, John." I said and he smirked.

"We need to talk." He said and I nodded.

"We can, but not tonight." I said, hoping to rationalize with him.

"No, I did everything to your timeline, so now we are doing it to mine." He said and I nodded.

"Fine." I agreed. I wanted to keep everything rational. I didn't want this to go bad.

"I gave you everything, and you just walked away." He said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, John, but…" I was saying when he kissed me. I struggled against him and finally got him off me.

"Stop!" I said and he smirked.

"Or what?" he asked me.

"Just leave." I said and turned to go into the bathroom. He grabbed me and pinned my arms behind my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What I want… it's what I deserve." He said and I started to struggle.

"Go ahead, scream… I know that you are thinking about it. I'm John Cena… they will believe me over you." He said and I wanted to believe that he was wrong, but I knew that he was right.

I started to shake when I felt him pull at my top. He ripped it away and I started to struggle more.

"Don't… it's not worth it." He said as he nipped at my neck. I continued to try it as I felt him wrap something around my wrist. He tied them and pushed me down on the bed. I opened my mouth to scream, but his large hand clamped over my mouth.

"No, no, I don't actually want you to scream… but, you will moan." He whispered to me as I felt his hand tug on the khakis I was wearing. I struggled and kicked in vain as he pulled them off me.

"I don't know why you are fighting this… you are going to enjoy it." He said and I was in trouble. He had an eerie calm to his voice as he stripped out of his clothes.

"John, please… don't." I begged him.

"Don't what? Hurt you like you hurt me? I am just going to make it where no one will want you again." He said as he walked over to the bed. I started to struggle again as he grabbed my leg. He pulled me towards him and flipped me onto my stomach.

"I know that you will enjoy this." He whispered as he slapped my bottom. I yelped and jumped at the sensation. He kneaded the spot before slipping his finger into my center. I tried to fight it, but it wasn't working.

"You are going to enjoy this." He whispered as he wrenched my legs apart. I was fighting it as tears flowed out of my eyes. I just wanted him to stop.

"No, John." I sobbed as he pushed into me. He grunted when he was finally inside of me. I just wanted him to stop; he was hurting me.

He had a grip on my hips as he continued to thrust. I begged him to stop and he finally got annoyed at me. He slapped me so hard that my head spun.

"Shut up and enjoy it!" he growled at me. I just prayed that he was almost done. He finally went and I was sobbing. I wanted him to leave.

"Come on, princess. We have to clean you up." He said as he carried me into the bathroom. He stood me up and untied my hands. I couldn't even look at him anymore.

He turned on the water and pulled me into the shower. I stood there, because I didn't care anymore. I had given up. He had taken everything from me at that moment.

"Come on, you enjoyed it." He said and I got angry. I don't know where the strength came from, but I slapped him so hard that his head hit the wall. I didn't think that he could do much worse.

"Bitch." He hissed as he slammed me into the wall. I gasped at the pain as I felt him at my entrance again.

"No!" I scream before he cut me off with his hand. I felt so numb and worthless.

John POV

I left Jane's room once she was asleep in bed. I had given her something to help her sleep. She deserved everything I had given her. She broke my heart and I wanted to make sure that she would never forget it.

I walked into my room and smiled when I saw Nikki sleeping in the bed. I knew that she was the perfect person to move on to; because she didn't really know what I was capable of… she just missed being famous.

Drew POV

I knocked on Jane's door the next morning and she opened it a second later. She didn't look like she had slept well.

"Yeh alright, lass?" I asked her. She slowly nodded.

"Just miss my bed." She said, but she lacked her normal enthusiasm.

"You sure your alright?" I asked her.

"Fine, Drew, come on." She said and I nodded. I knew that something was up, but I just couldn't push her to find out what it was.

We got into the car and she curled up in the backseat. She fell asleep within minutes.

"What's wrong with her?" Stephen asked me.

"Ah'm not sure." I said and he nodded.

"Ah just hope that it wasn't John." I said and Stephen nodded in agreement. I would kill him if he hurt her.

Phil POV

I smiled when I saw Jane and walked up behind her. I poked her and she jumped.

"What?" she snapped.

"Whoa, sorry." I said and she sighed before walking away. I knew that something definitely wasn't right with her.

"Jane?" I asked her and reached for her hand. She immediately pulled away and I knew that something defiantly wasn't right.

"Come on." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, Phil, just go on." She said and continued on towards the production area.

I didn't know what was wrong, but I had to go cut a promo for tonight. I did it, but I couldn't get Jane out of my head.

"Phil, visitor." Someone shouted and I opened the door to find Scott standing there.

"Hey, man." I said and he hugged me.

"You all right?" he asked me.

"Jane is back." I said and he smirked.

"Don't screw it up this time." He said and I laughed. He never really liked Amy.

"I won't, but something isn't right." I said and he nodded.

"She just probably isn't used to this anymore." He said and I nodded. I hoped that he was right. I was glad that I was at home, because she promised to stay with me while we were here. I just wanted to figure out what was wrong with her.

**A/N: Please review**


	4. Flowers

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Jane POV

I was done because I had finished my part; I was debating what to do tonight. I wanted to go with Phil, but at the same time I wanted to crawl into a dark hole. I walked into the production office and took off my jacket. I knew that I had lost of bruises.

"What the hell?" a voice said and I turned around to see Scott sitting on the couch.

"I fell." I said quickly and he stood up. He got ready to say something when someone knocked. I threw my jacket on and opened the door.

"Flowers." A stagehand said and handed me flowers. I sat them down and shut the door. I grabbed the card and read it… I wanted to fall apart right there.

"Want to explain anything?" Scott asked me and I remember that he was in the room with me.

"Nothing you need to know." I said and he sighed.

"Jane…" he was saying when Phil came busting in the door. I jumped, but reminded myself that it was just Phil.

"Hey, flowers." He said and grabbed the card before I could stop him. He read it and looked at me.

"You lead me on?" he screamed at me.

"No… Phil…I." I was saying.

"No, you were with John Cena last night after telling me that you couldn't wait to see me?!" he asked me.

"It's not what you think." I said and I felt the tears cascade down my cheeks.

"Phil, calm down." Scott said and Phil just glared at him.

"No, you are fucking kidding me right?" he said and directed another glare at me.

"You are a whore!" he said and I felt a sob come from my throat.

"Calm down, she looks petrified." Scott said and I just wanted out of there.

"It's an act." Phil said and I felt anger wash over me, but I was shaking so hard that it didn't matter anymore.

"Do you even have an explination?" Phil demanded from me.

"He raped me." I whispered as I fell to my knees. The world was going horribly wrong at the moment.

"What?" Phil asked me in a strangled whisper.

"Last night… he raped me." I managed to choke out.

"The bruises?" Scott asked me and I nodded as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Babe…" Phil said as he walked towards me.

"No." I said and put my hand out to stop him.

Phil POV

I felt the air rush out of my lungs as Jane collapsed onto the floor. I couldn't believe that John had done that to her. I wanted to kill him, but I wanted to do nothing but make the pain go away from her. I started towards her, but she stopped me.

"Jane…" I was saying as she sobbed.

"Scott, can you go get the car. I need to get her out of here." I said and Scott left.

"Please, come on." I said as I approached her.

"I just want out of here." She said as she leaned up and threw the vase of flowers against the wall. The vase shattered and Jane reached for the glass. I quickly grabbed her; I didn't want to get hurt anymore.

"I won't hurt you, but I am getting you out of here." I said as she struggled. I grabbed her bag, my bag, and carried her out of there. Scott was waiting on us; I got an odd look from Stephen and knew that I would have to explain this one.

I rode in the back and Scott drove us to my house. I pulled Jane inside and Scott carried everything inside. Jane hadn't said another word and didn't seem compliant.

"I will go." Scott said.

"Stay man, I just need to help her." I said and he nodded.

I helped Jane to my room and she sat on the bed. She ran her hand over the duvet and sighed. I saw more tears flow from her eyes. I pulled her to me as she sobbed into my shoulder.

Scott POV

I was watching TV when Phil walked downstairs. I had only seen him really upset maybe twice in his life. I knew that there was no doubting how much he cared for Jane after tonight.

"You ok?" I asked him and he ran his hand over his head.

"I don't think so." He finally answered.

"I want to kill him." He said and I sighed.

"I know." I said and he nodded.

I woke up in the night to someone in the kitchen. I walked in there and found Jane getting some water. She looked at me and I noticed all the bruises on her arms.

"I'm sorry it happened to you." I said and she nodded.

"I'm leaving… I can't put Phil through this." She said and I noticed that she was fully dressed.

"No, Jane. He will search the world to find you. He missed you and he loved you." I told her and she nodded. I could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"I love him… that's why I'm leaving." She said and I shook my head no.

"You can't. He wants to be there for you." I said and she shook her head no.

"No! He can't! It's not his problem. I am worthless now." She whispered the last part.

"You're perfect for me." A voice said and we both saw Phil standing in the doorframe. He sighed and came towards her; she visibly tensed.

"Jane, I don't want to be anywhere else. I also don't want you to be either. I want you to be ok." He said and she sighed.

"Please, babe. We can discuss it in the morning." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"I can't…" she was saying.

"Please, don't leave me." Phil begged her. She laid her head down and cried on the counter. I watched as Phil picked her up and carried her back upstairs. My heart broke for both of them; they had the world against them. Phil was so happy to have her back in his life, only to lose her again because of a dumbass.

**A/N: Please review**


	5. Friends

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Phil POV

I woke up the next morning to find Jane sleeping with Callie, my dog, curled up next to her. I sighed and knew that she hadn't slept well. I just wanted to be able to snap my fingers and make all of this go away.

I walked downstairs to see Scott sleeping on the couch. I started to some coffee and checked email. I had a text from Stephen asking about Jane. He had seen me carrying her out and I knew that he was worried about her. I sent him a text ensuring him that she would be ok.

I grabbed some coffee and walked back upstairs. I shut the door harder than I meant to and woke Jane up. I was shocked to see Callie growl at me. I didn't move and looked at Jane.

"Calm down." She said and rubbed Callie. Callie finally lay back down beside Jane.

"Sorry." I mumbled and she nodded.

"It's ok, she's just reacting to my emotions." She told me as I handed her coffee. I putted Callie and kissed Jane's cheek.

"Thanks." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry if you didn't sleep." She said and I shot her a small smile.

"I'm used to it… I don't sleep anyway." I said and she nodded. I hated that I felt like nothing was right and that there was so much between us.

Jane POV

I went outside later that morning because Phil and Scott were going to the gym. I turned on my phone and sat in a lounger. I had missed a lot of text. I saw Stephen had texted me to check on me. I sighed and remembered that he had seen Phil carry me out of the arena. I answered him and saw that Marion had texted me.

_Everything ok? John is acting weird and talking about you nonstop ~ M_

I sighed and pressed call once her number was highlighted. I knew that I would chicken out if I waited too long.

"Jane?" she answered.

"Hey lover." I answered and she laughed.

"How are you? I was shocked when you texted me about traveling again." She said and I sighed.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. I debated on telling her, because I didn't want to cause problems with her and Sean. I knew that Sean and John were finally close.

"Are you alone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Sean is at work." She said.

Marion POV

I was talking to Jane and I knew that something really wasn't right. She wasn't talking like herself and there were no emotions in her voice.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"John raped me." She said as her voice waivered.

"What?" I asked her again.

"He raped me… he was still upset that I left him." She said as I heard her break down.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

"I'm in Chicago with Phil." She said and I was glad that she was at least something who carried about her. I liked Phil when I had been around him. I could tell that he cared for her.

"Do you need me?" I asked her.

"I will be in Boston next week." She said and I was glad to hear that. I needed to see her now.

"Good, I will see you." I told her.

"Thanks, lover." She said and I smiled because she was trying to joke.

We talked a little longer before I hung up. I sat there and couldn't move. I never imagined that John would hurt her, but I was floored that he raped her. I was sitting there when Sean came in.

"Babe, you ok?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I need to…" I was saying when John and Nikki came into the house. I had to admit that I didn't like her.

"Hey, guys." John said and I felt my stomach turned when he smiled. I could only think about him hurting Jane.

"We are going out tonight." Sean said and I shook my head no.

"No, I don't feel good." I said and Sean looked at me strange.

"Are you ok?" Nikki asked me in a fake voice.

"I don't know. I need to pass on tonight." I said and they nodded.

"Tomorrow lunch?" John asked Sean and he nodded. They left a few seconds later and I started upstairs.

"What was that about?" Sean asked me.

"I don't want to be around your brother." I admitted and he looked at me strange.

"What is going on with you?" he asked me in an annoyed tone.

"I talked to Jane." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Good?" he asked me, now clearly confused.

"Yeah… do you think that John is capable of hurting a girl?" I asked Sean and he sighed.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Answer my question and I will answer yours." I said and he pulled me upstairs. We sat on the bed and he ran his hands over his face.

"John has a bad temper, not going to lie about that, and I know that he got rough with Liz a few times. I had to wonder though if she egged him on." He admitted.

"Now, why?" he asked me after a few seconds.

"He raped Jane." I admitted to Sean and he turned a pale color.

"Do you think that she is lying?" he asked me and I got pissed.

Scott POV

I went home earlier than Phil. He had an interview. I promised him I would check on Jane. I got home and she was sitting in the living room. Callie was beside her.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"Um… ok, but can you take me to the drug store?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, but are you sure you don't want to get checked out?" I asked her.

"No, I don't want to deal with this… I just want it to go away." She said and I nodded. I knew that also meant to drop it. We left a second later to go to the drugstore.

I waited outside while she picked some stuff up. We made it back before Phil got back home. He had asked what we wanted for dinner and Jane wasn't hungry. I knew that Phil was going to make her eat.

"Did you get everything you need?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I think so… I asked the pharmacist what to do if your boyfriend gets rough in bed." She said and I tried really hard not to laugh, but I wasn't successful.

"Sorry." I said and she waved it off.

"I laughed too when I was asking her." She said and I nodded.

"I'm just glad that you can still laugh." I said and she nodded. I had always liked Jane and I just wanted her to be all right. She had always been nice to me, so I didn't want to see anything bad happen to her.

Phil POV

I was grabbing pizza when my phone rang. I answered it, but I didn't know the number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Punk… long time no talk." They said and I sighed. I didn't want to talk to them, especially not now.

**A/N: Who do you think called Punk? Pls Review!**


	6. Reacting

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Phil POV

I sighed as I heard the person on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want, Amy? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to do anything with you." I said.

"Oh come on… you don't mean that. I know that you will come crawling back once you realize that she isn't as good as me." She said and I was getting annoyed.

"No, she's better." I said and hung up the phone.

I got home to find Jane and Scott playing a video game. I was glad to see her up and looking happier than in the last few days.

"Pizza!" Scott said and she was laughing at us as I kept the pizza away from him.

"I want some." She said and I smirked.

"It will cost you a kiss." I said and before I could react Scott planted one on me. I wiped my mouth off and he grabbed the pizza. Jane was laughing at us.

"Oh, you think it's funny?" I asked her and she nodded.

"So, glad." I said as I tickled her.

"I give!" she shouted and I gave her a small kiss on her cheek. I didn't want to push anything.

"Thanks for the pizza." Scott said and I flipped him off.

We claimed our spots on the couches and agreed on Expendables. Jane was settled in my lap as the movie started. I looked down a few minutes later and she was already asleep. I smiled and looked back at the TV. I was happy, but now I wanted Jane to be happy.

Jane POV

I fell asleep in Phil's lap and I woke up to someone kissing me. I opened my eyes to find John hovering over me. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. I kept on trying, but it didn't even phase him. I was begging him to stop as I felt his hand run over my side, but he wasn't. I kept on begging him when I felt my world start to shake. I kept on fighting as I heard Phil's voice calling for me. I knew that I wanted to be where he was.

I finally opened my eyes to see a worried Phil leaning over me. I let out a breath when I realized that it was a nightmare.

"Baby, it's ok." Phil said as he scooped me up in his arms. He sat in the recliner and held me until I stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I held onto Phil's shirt.

"It's ok, babe. I'm just glad that it was just a dream." He whispered as he smoothed down some of my hair.

We stay there and slept in the recliner. Phil didn't move as I clung to him. I hated feeling like this and I couldn't wait for this part of be over with. I wanted to be happy with Phil.

Scott POV

I woke up the next morning and found Jane cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said as I walked up because I didn't want to scare her. She gave me a small smile.

"You alright?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Did you get some sleep?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm only comfortable if I'm around Phil." She said and I nodded.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I asked Stephanie for some time off to readjust and finish up some stuff." She said and I knew that was what would be best for her.

"Good, I know you will be fine soon." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Scott." She said and gave me a small hug. I didn't want to push anything, so I let her hug me.

Jane POV

I fly back to my house and it felt weird to walk in after everything that happened. I didn't feel safe anywhere, but I knew that John was in Texas and no where near me. I was still debating about what to do about it. I just hoped that John didn't go near Phil.

Phil POV

I was sitting in the locker room with Kofi while we got ready for Raw. He knew that something was up, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked me as I lock another match to him in Mortal Kombat.

"It's Jane." I admitted and he looked concerned.

"Is she ok?" he asked me.

"She will be… she's just dealing with stuff. I just want to make it go away." I admitted and he smiled.

"You really like her." He said and I smiled.

"I do." I admitted.

"Come on, we need to get ready." He said and I sighed. I sent her a quick text and got ready for tonight.

I had done good to avoid John tonight. I wasn't sure what I would do if I saw him. I was in the ring at the last part of Raw when his music hit. I tried not to react. I was calm as he climbed into the ring and as soon as he was in arms length I punched him. I just kept on punching him.

Jane POV

I watched as Phil and John were being pulled apart when Raw went off. I had been worried how Phil would react, but I guess that I found out along with everyone else.

**A/N: Who do you think called Punk? Pls Review!**


	7. Attractive

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the delay. **

Phil POV

I was pissed as I was hauled backstage. I had just created a huge storyline for the WWE, but that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to get my hands on that jackass. He had hurt Jane, and didn't even care. Stephen and Drew pulled me back.

"Phil, calm down." Kofi said as they hauled me to my locker room.

"I don't want to!" I screamed back at them.

"Why not?" a voice said and we all looked to see Vince waiting for me at the door of my locker room. I knew that if Vince was here then I had really screwed up.

"Leave." He said to them and they left as Vince went into the locker room. I was hoping to figure out a story before seeing Vince, but I was too late.

"So, why are my top two superstars going at it?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Does this have to do with one of my production people?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Do I need to send her to Smackdown?" he asked me.

"No, I can behave." I said with venom behind my words.

"I will be calling Jane to find out what happened." He said and I knew that wouldn't be good for her or me.

"No, I can behave to John. We had a disagreement. He's just not happy that I moved on to her." I said, which was some of the truth.

"But, you were the one to hit him first." He said and I sighed.

"He said some things that bothered me. I took the wrong actions and I know that." I said and he nodded.

"You will be fined and suspended for two weeks. Go to Jane." He said and I nodded. I was glad to have more time with her, but I knew that I had potentially messed up stuff for her with John. I knew that she just wanted this behind her.

John POV

I was sitting in the trainer's area, getting stitches, and looked at when Vince walked back there.

"Cena, you can't go around provoking my other talent." He said and I wasn't happy to hear that.

"I didn't start it." I said as Nikki walked into the area.

"I know that it's about Jane. I know that something happened, but I don't want or need to know details. Stay away from Jane and Phil. It's over, now move on." Vince said and I nodded. I couldn't say what I really wanted to because of Nikki being in the room.

"Fine. I will be better." I said and he nodded.

"Expect a new script and storyline." He said before leaving.

I was glad that he didn't know what I had done to Jane, but I needed to take care of this immediately. I guess that I didn't scare her enough in the first place.

Jane POV

I was sitting in the couch when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Phil standing there with all of his bags. I threw myself into his arms.

"Hey, it's ok." He said and pulled me closer.

"I'm glad that you are alright." I said and he nodded.

"I got two weeks off to spend with you." He said and I sighed.

"I don't think that was the plan." I said and he smirked.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself." He said as I picked up his knuckles and placed kissed on them. They were still bruised and slightly swollen.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." I said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

We both grabbed his bags and started upstairs. I started towards my room, but he seemed hesitant.

"I can sleep in the guest room if it will make you more comfortable." he said and I shook my head no.

"Please, stay in here with me." I said and he nodded.

"Let me know if something makes you uncomfortable." He said and I smiled. He was trying to make sure that everything was perfect for me. I knew that he didn't want me to have to relive any more of the problems.

We lay down and fell asleep. I felt safe and comfortable in Phil's arms. I just hoped that John didn't react anymore to Phil's attack.

Phil POV

I woke up the next morning and Jane was still sleeping in my arms. I didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. I carefully grabbed my phone and realized I had missed lot of text and phone calls. I told Kofi, Scott, Drew, and Stephen that I was back at Jane's, but they still didn't know what John had done to her. I couldn't tell them, because it wasn't my place to do that.

I walked back into the room to find Jane gone from the bed. I looked around and heard the shower turn on a second later. I walked over the door and pushed it open a little bit.

"Babe?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Just seeing if you are alright." I said and she sighed.

"Yeah, you want to join me?" she asked me and I was surprised by the invitation.

"You sure you are comfortable with that?" I asked her.

"Babe, at some point we have to go back to normal." She said and I knew that she was right.

"Fine, I'm joining you." I said after a second. I stripped and walked into the steam filled bathroom.

She was in the shower and I slowly slipped up behind her. I carefully ran my hands over her sides and pulled her to me. She tensed for a second and then finally settled against me.

"You are beautiful." I whispered as I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered.

I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't help to admire her body. I really didn't want to get hard, but I almost couldn't help it.

I quickly stepped away, and she looked at me.

"I don't want to make this uncomfortable for you." I admitted and she nodded.

"I know, but I can't hide from you forever." She said and I knew what she meant. She still had marks from that night, and bruises that weren't fading as fast as she probably wanted them to.

"I know, but I don't want to push you to do something…" I was saying when she cut me off with a kiss. I finally stepped back and looked at her.

"I can't stop if we keep going like this." I said and stepped out of the shower.

I changed and walked outside. I didn't know what to do or how to act. I didn't want to push her to do anything. I was on the balcony when I heard her phone ring. I was trying not to listen, but I couldn't ignore it when she told someone that she knew I didn't find her attractive anymore. I had never meant to make her feel like that.

**A/N: What will Phil do? Please Review!**


	8. Moving Along

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Scott POV

I was sitting with Phil and he looked miserable. He had come to Chicago for a few days. He was almost over his two-week suspension. I knew that he wanted to get back, but that wasn't what was depressing him right now.

"She broke up with you?" I asked him for like the third time.

"Yeah, she said that she couldn't do it right now. She thinks that I don't find her attractive anymore and that I can find someone better." He rattled off.

He looked so lost. I knew that he loved her, even if he wouldn't admit it. I knew that what John did to her had really messed her up, but I never thought she would push Phil away.

"At least your suspension is up and the first show back is here." I said and he gave a small smile. We were sitting there when we doorbell rang. He opened it and I heard Amy.

"That's definitely not the way to get her back." I whispered to him as I left. I really couldn't stand Amy.

I left and called someone. I knew that Phil was going to need to get Jane back.

Jane POV

I was nervous and ready to be back. I had left someone who didn't care about me, changed my hairstyle, and made some personal adjustments since John had shattered my assumption of a perfect world.

I got my paperwork and had just sat down in the production truck when Nattie and Eve came busting in there.

"We missed you!" Nattie said and I hugged them both.

"I just had to fix some personal things, but I'm good. I will be fine now." I assured them.

"Good, we are going out tonight." Eve said and I nodded. I knew that her fiancé was here and I needed to get out.

"Can't wait." I said and they smiled at me.

They left and I got to work. I was going over the final list tonight when someone paged me to security. I sighed and walked out there.

"Jane, you have a visitor." The man said and I was surprised to see Scott walk up to me.

"Um… you haven't talked to Phil?" I asked him. I was unsure of how he was going to react to me since I broke up with Phil.

"No, I did, and that's why I came to talk to you before I got see him." He said and I nodded. Scott was a nice guy, so I figured that I would at least hear him out. He was there when everything happened and hadn't judged me for it.

"Come on." I said and pulled him into a spare dressing room.

"What's up?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I know that Phil would get mad that I'm discussing this with you, but I think that it's a mistake for you two to break up. I know that he cares for you. He finds you attractive, but he didn't want to rush anything." He said and I sighed.

"Scott, I didn't break up with him for that." I admitted.

"Then why did you?" he asked me.

"He's been calling Amy again. He just won't let her go. I don't want to always wonder if he is going behind my back with her." I said and Scott nodded slowly.

"I didn't know that… well, I mean I figured something when he showed up at his house the other day." He admitted and I nodded.

"I figured it out when I woke up one day and heard him talking to her about me." I said and Scott shook his head in disgust.

"I'm sorry, Jane." He said and I shrugged.

"I'm sure one day I will find a real gentleman." I said and he sighed.

"How about I show you one exist? Go out with me tonight?" he asked me and I was surprised.

"Scott, you know what I have been through… I mean…" I was saying.

"Yeah, and I know that it made you an even stronger person." He said and I smiled because he was right.

"Fine. You can tell Phil if you want." I said and he smirked.

"Yeah, not signing our death certificates tonight." He said and I laughed as we left to go do different things.

Nattie POV

I found Jane and Scott talking after the show. I knew that she and Phil had broke up, but I was surprised to see her talking with Scott.

"Ready?" I asked her and she got ready to say something, but Scott beat her to it.

"We are." Scott said and she smirked.

"Let's go. It's time to party!" I said and they were laughing at me. She and Scott followed up to the club we were going to; we let Eve pick so we expected anything.

"So, you and Scott?" I asked Jane once we found Eve and everyone else.

"Um, I don't know. He wanted to do something tonight." I said and she smiled.

"Just have fun." She said and I laughed.

Phil POV

I was hanging out with Amy, but I couldn't figure out where Scott was. He didn't want to do anything tonight after the show, but I didn't know why. I also hadn't seen Jane all night. I knew that I shouldn't care, but I couldn't help it.

"Ready to watch the movie babe?" Amy asked me as she walked up to me. I smiled and nodded. She looked good in just my t-shirt.

We cuddled up on the couch and I knew that I was happier with Amy. She was who I needed to be with.

Scott POV

We were slightly drunk when the cab pulled up to my apartment. I wanted to drink, so I had a friend bring my car home.

"Movie?" I asked her and she nodded.

I finally got the door open and we walked inside. I turned to look at her and she looked beautiful.

"I can't help it." I said and carefully cupped her face as I kissed her. I didn't want to scare her, but I smiled when I felt her respond. I pulled her closer and felt her hands on my stomach.

I pulled back and she bit her lower lip. I knew what I wanted, but not what she wanted.

**A/N: Jane & Scott? **


	9. So Wrong

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I noticed that you all weren't feeling Jane & Scott. **

Jane POV

I looked up at Scott and I was caught between doing what's right and what I wanted. I sighed and put my hands on his chest. I pushed and he easily stepped back.

"We can't… It's not right. You are Phil's friend. I can't… won't mess that up." I said and he sighed.

"You are a good person." He said and I smirked.

"You are too, Scott. I just appreciate a good friendship." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for showing me that good guys are still out there." I said and he chuckled.

"You want to stay tonight?" he asked me and I sighed.

"No, I can grab a cab back to the hotel. I don't want to start anything." I said and he smiled at me.

"Good night, babe. See you on the anniversary." He said and I smiled. I kissed his cheek and grabbed a cab outside.

I got back to the hotel and was walking inside. I bumped into someone and found myself looking into the cold eyes of John.

"Sorry." I mumbled and started to slip past him, but he grabbed my arm. I froze because I didn't want a repeat.

"Jane, there you are!" a voice boomed and I smiled to see Stephen walking up to us.

"Hey, sorry, I was coming up now." I said and slipped out of John's grasp.

"Come on." Stephen said and wrapped an arm around me.

Stephen POV

I saw John and Jane, but I knew that something wasn't right. Jane looked completely petrified of John. We got onto the elevator and she was shaking. I guided her to her room and she sat on the bed.

"Lass, what's going on?" I asked her as she took a shaky breath.

"I thought I could handle seeing him." She said and I looked at her strange.

"After the break up?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, after he raped me." She whispered and I felt my blood boil. I couldn't believe that he would stoop to that low and to hurt someone they supposedly loved.

"He what?" I asked her for clarification.

"He raped me… that's why I took more time off. I also broke up with Phil because he didn't think I was attractive." She spilled to me.

I sat on the bed and pulled her into me. She bawled as all of her emotions spilled out of her. I held her until she fell asleep. I couldn't leave her tonight. She was too vulnerable and I didn't want her to wake up alone.

I put her in bed and held her as she slept. I had a mostly sleepless night because of what I had just found out. I couldn't believe that John was still walking around after doing something that horrible. I needed to talk to Phil.

Phil POV

I was asleep when someone rang my doorbell. I groaned and looked at the time. I was going to kill whoever was here; it was 7 am. I stomped down to the door and threw it open. I was surprised to see a rough looking Stephen.

"It's 7." I finally said and he sighed.

"Ah know, but Ah needed to talk to yeh." He said and I nodded. We had been friends for a while, but got closer when we had a title run together.

"What is it?" I asked him and he ran a hand over his beard. He looked like he was having trouble saying what was on his mind.

"Ah know about Jane." He finally said and I looked at him strange.

"What about her?" I asked him.

"Ah know what John did to her." He said and I was surprised. I didn't think that she would open up to anyone about that.

"What does it have to do with me?" I asked him.

"Why didn't yeh fight for her?" he asked me and I groaned. I didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"I have Amy now." I said and he shook his head.

"She loved yeh, but she doesn't want yeh to get hurt." He said and I nodded.

"Stephen, she left me, man." I said and he shook his head.

"Yeh are just too scared to try any harder than yeh have to." He said and I was getting annoyed.

"We can talk about this later." I said and he scoffed at me.

"Yeh are an idiot for letting her go." He said.

"She doesn't want me!" I yelled at him.

"She does, but she wants to know that yeh will still fight for her even after all that's happened." He said and I sighed.

"Ah hope yeh wake up and see what yeh had before she really does move on." He said and I stomped back inside.

I walked upstairs and looked at a sleeping Amy. I knew that she didn't fill that place like Jane had, but did Jane really want me?

Jane POV

I rode to the next city with Drew and Stephen. We had to tell Drew what was going on since neither of us was ourselves. Drew and Stephen wanted to kill John; I made them promise that they wouldn't. I knew that it wouldn't actually solve anything.

I was walking around backstage, handing out scripts, fixing problems, and avoiding certain people. I knew that it would hurt to see Phil with Amy.

"Jane?" a voice said and I turned to see Phil. He looked conflicted and upset.

"Can we talk?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked him and he ran a hand over his head.

"Yes, I think it is." He said and I nodded at his assertiveness.

"When?" I asked him.

"Now?" he asked me and I couldn't bite my tongue.

"Won't your whore, I mean girlfriend, be looking for you for a quickie?" I asked him.

"Come on." He said and grabbed me by the arm. I freaked out and kicked him. He groaned and looked at me.

"Sorry, please." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Fine." I said after taking a deep breath.

We walked into an empty locker room. I turned and looked at him as I leaned on the door. I really didn't know what to say to him.

**A/N: Will they make up? Or is someone else better for Jane?**


	10. So right?

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I apologize for the long delay. Life doesn't always go how you want it to at times. Enjoy! **

Jane POV

I stood there and looked at Phil. He wasn't saying anything and the ear-splitting silence didn't help the situation. I sighed and turned to leave, because I really did have other things to do.

"No, don't go." Phil said as my hand grasped the handle.

"Why not? You haven't said anything." I said and he sighed. I had only seen him this conflicted a few times and mostly involving Vince's plans for him.

"I miss you." He finally said.

"No, you don't." I said and pulled on the door only to have him shut it back. I had to admit that I missed having him this close to me when I felt his back press against mine.

"I really do." He whispered and pressed his lips to my hair.

"You have a shitty way of showing it." I said as I focused on a spot on the door. I wasn't sure what would happen if I looked at him. He sighed and moved a hand to my arm.

"I know that I do… can I make it up to you?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Just go out with me tonight after the show?" he asked me.

"Find me after the show." I said and darted out the door. I knew what I wanted, but I was still scared that everyone was going to hurt me.

Stephen POV

I was sitting in the locker room with Ryan (Ryback) when Jane came in and sat down.

"Yeh alright?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm going out with Phil tonight." She said and I had to smile. I knew that Phil had actually listened.

"Be careful, J, Amy is here tonight." Ryan warned her. She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know, but thanks." She said and he pulled her into a hug. I watched as she didn't tense or even react to him. I was glad that she was learning to deal with everything. I still wanted to get my hands onto John.

Phil POV

I did my stuff with Paul tonight and I didn't have to go back out until Dwayne did his speech at the end. I was just glad that I didn't have a match. I was still dealing with a few things from previous surgeries.

I was walking around when I saw Amy talking to April. I was surprised because I knew that April and Jane were still really good friends. I watched and could tell that April was getting annoyed. I didn't want to see April get into trouble because Amy was being a bitch, so I walked over.

"Ladies." I said and they smiled at me.

"Amy, come on." I said and she sighed.

"Thanks for saving me. She was getting annoying." Amy said as we walked away.

"Why?" I asked her.

"She was asking me for advice." Amy said and I looked at her strange.

"That's not annoying when someone actually wants your opinion." I said and she shrugged.

"I just don't like her." She said and she was starting to get on my nerves.

"You don't actually like anyone do you?" I asked her as I opened the door to my locker room.

"I liked you." She said and I gave her a sideways glance.

"Liked?" I asked her.

"Yeah, at one time you were fun. I just don't see it anymore." She said and I nodded.

"Well, bye." I said and now she looked surprised.

"Phil?" she asked me.

"Go, now. We shouldn't have tried this that many times. Just get out and don't come back to me." I said. She stood there shocked for a few minutes, before grabbing her stuff, and stomping out. I can't say that I was sad it happened, but I didn't think that it would be that easy.

Jane POV

I was standing in the production area with Stephen when he nudged me. I looked over to see Phil walking up.

"Shit, he found me." I mumbled.

"You need to talk to him." Stephen said and I sighed.

"I know, but why can't life be easy?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"Jane?" Phil said and I looked at him.

"Hey." I said and he smiled.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Ah have yer stuff." Stephen said as he hugged me.

I grabbed my wallet and let Phil usher me towards the exit. We walked outside and a few fans were hanging around. Phil signed a few autographs and I waited.

"Is that your girlfriend?" one of them asked Phil and I waited to see how he would answer.

"If I'm lucky." He said and I had to smirk at the answer. I knew that he wasn't lying, but in truth I had always been his.

We left and I had no idea where he was planning on taking me. I didn't know much about this city, but I was sure this would be interesting since Phil was definitely the king of winging it.

I watched as we found a small hole in the wall pizza place. I smirked because Phil's weakness was pizza.

"Come on." He said and we walked into the place. The owner lit up when he saw Phil. Phil had definitely been here before.

"I'll have it out in a few." He said and Phil nodded.

He pulled me into a back booth and we sat down.

"You ok?" he asked me as the guy sat down a few cans of Pepsi.

"Yeah, you?" I asked him and he nodded. I actually hated this much tension between us. We used to be so comfortable around each other.

I was sitting there when Phil pulled me over and pressed a deep kiss on my lips. I finally reacted when I grabbed onto his shirt. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I missed you." He whispered and I sighed.

"No, you didn't." I said and he kissed me again. I moaned as his tongue swept over my lips. He gained access and tightened his grip on me.

Phil POV

I had definitely missed the feeling of Jane in my arms. I knew that it wouldn't be this easy to get her to come back to me, but I figured this was a good start.

"I was an idiot. Please let me make it up to you." I said and she looked at me.

"If I see Amy near you at any time… I will kill you. I am tired of being jerked around, Phil." She said and I nodded. I was glad that she was being more assertive.

"I can work with that." I said and she nodded.

We had pizza and I drove us back to the hotel. I walked to her room and kissed her goodnight. I walked back to my room and had a genuine smile on my face. I was getting ready to go to bed when my phone buzzed.

_She's not worth your time. ~ JC_

I sighed and realized that John didn't just hurt Jane, but now he wanted to make her life living hell.

**A/N: What is John going to do?**


	11. Back On

**A/N: I only own Jane. Thanks for reading. **

Jane POV

I was sitting in production truck looking over my notes from the last meeting with Paul and Stephanie. I knew that they were running out of ideas to bring people into the shows, spicy things up, and keep talent. I had offered my suggestions, but I knew that layoffs had been happening. I wouldn't lie if I wasn't a little worried.

"Knock, knock." someone said and I turned around to see Stephen and Drew standing in the doorway. I smiled and stood up. I hugged both of them, before we all sat back down.

"Yeh look a bit stressed." Drew said and I sighed.

"I know you already know why, so what's up?" I asked them. They both smirked and looked at each other.

"You are going out with us tonight." Stephen said and I sighed. I needed to, but I was still dealing with Phil, layoffs, and making everything work for the show.

"Great, see ya after the show." Drew said and they left before I could answer. I smirked and knew that I probably needed the distraction. I texted April that she was going with me and went back to stressing over this show.

April POV

I was sitting in the locker room when I received a text from Jane. I was glad that she was going out tonight with everyone. Stephen and Drew had already told me they were going to set it up. I had gotten a few more people together.

"April?" a voice said and John stuck his head in the room.

"What?" I asked him. He knew that I didn't like him.

"Um, is Jane around?" he asked me and I immediately got suspicious. He didn't need to be around her.

"No. You can leave now." I said and he sighed. I almost felt bad for him because he legitimately looked upset. I shrugged it off and went back to getting ready. I was texting Jane tonight. I wasn't looking forward to my match; I hated losing.

"April?" someone said as I was putting on my boots.

"Go away, John." I said and I heard a chuckle; it was Phil.

"Sorry, I thought you were John again. He was asking for Jane earlier." I said and Phil looked immediately worried.

"I will catch up with you later." he said and bolted. I couldn't help but smile; he still cared.

Phil POV

I didn't know why John was asking about Jane, but I didn't want him anywhere near her. I knew that she and I still hadn't made up completely, but he wasn't going to hurt her. I quickly walked over to the production truck and ripped the door open. I found John trying to talk to Jane.

"Get away from my girlfriend." I growled at him and he looked at me in surprise. Jane also looked surprised.

"What?" he asked me.

"You heard me. Get away from her, NOW." I said as I stepped fully inside the truck.

John threw up his hands and stepped away. He glared at me before leaving. I turned around to see Jane looking at me.

"Thanks, but you can go now." she said and I sighed.

I pulled the door shut and walked back over to her. She was focused on the monitor; she was startled when I pulled her hip to mine. I planted my lips on hers and pressed against her. I was glad when she ran her hands through my hair. I had fully missed her touch on my body.

I had heard a sweeter sound than when she moaned into my mouth. I took the opportunity to sweep my tongue across hers. She pulled my closer and I pushed her up onto the small desk in the truck.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." she said and I pulled away for a minute. She looked beautiful with slightly flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and hard breathing.

"You're beautiful." I mumbled before pressing my lips to hers again.

Drew POV

I was done and wanted to hang out with Jane before we went out tonight. I walked up to the production truck and she was smiling as she watched the monitors.

"Yer in a good mood." I said and she nodded.

"I am." she said and I smiled at her.

"Care to share your secret?" I asked her.

"Um, Phil." she said and I smiled. We all knew he wanted her back, and bad.

"Dating?" I asked her and she smiled bigger.

"Happily." she said and I smiled at her. She looked happy again.

"Is he coming tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He said that he might even dance." she said and we both started laughing. We didn't take Phil serious when he would attempt to dance.

"Ah am just glad you are happy." I said and she nodded.

"We just have to find you someone." she said and I shrugged.

"Maybe." I said and she looked at me.

"You like someone!" she said and I smirked.

"Who, who? Tell me!" she begged me.

"April." I finally admitted.

"I am so hooking ya up!" she sang to me. I laughed at her, but secretly wanted her to do just that. I wanted to be as happy as her.

**Please review. **


End file.
